darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Vairde
Mina Vairde is a Jedi Master of the Order and Jedi Order Representative to the Galactic Senate. The Young Master. ***THIS CHARACTER IS NOW DECEASED: SEE BELOW*** NOTE: This char is deceased Mina Vairde met an untimely demise in the orbit of the Y'Toub system. Earlier in the day her ship, Persephone, had been blown out of the sky by the Bell of Bellamy-- one of the flagships of the Black Imperial Fleet. She did not die in this exchange. Accosted outside the Medical Center on Coruscant after rallying the Jedi to prepare for an offensive, Mina was assulted by two unidentified villains. Knocked unconscious after a decent skirmish, she found herself with the assailants and in orbit. The Jedi Order followed, but after some unknown ruckus onboard the offending freighter-- Mina was tossed out the airlock. Ordinarily, this would have been fine-- she was suited. However, an unidentified explosive device detonated in the suit and killed the Jedi Master: in front of those loyal in the Order who had attempted to secure her release. Background There's not much known about Vairde, save that she is native Vanixian and has been with the Jedi Order since a very young age. Some are aware that she has a sibling, and that her parents still survive. Even less is known about Mina's rise through the Jedi Order, and she is not exactly a vocal party about it either. Recent Events The Return of Master Yoda from without the Galaxy. Personality The Jedi Master is tempered warm, and friendly, and those that do take a moment to look past her passive and amiable exterior are privy to great delights of friendship and guidance should they seek it. She has the ability to be chatty, or to be silent and contemplative. Poise and grace are hers in speech, and she maintains a professional and guiding decorum which makes her the perfect candidate to liaise between the Jedi and the Republic Senate and planet leaders of the Galaxy. Vairde's Childhood Born into a family of wealth, the Jedi Master was a quiet, introverted child, who did not enjoy the splendor that is afforded one of affluent birth. It was at this time her sensitivity to the Force manifested, and she met the Jedi Knight who would later become Master-- in the Force, and to her. Beyond Her Childhood Advancing from Padawan in her adolecence, to Knight, then finally to Master in her early Adulthood, Vairde has been entirely devoted to being a Guardian of the Spirit of the Galaxy. Peace, Justice, these are the things she prides highly-- and as a humble servant of this Spirit, her adulthood and her actions are a reflection of it. The Jedi Vairde's role in the Jedi is that of a Master, a patient guide. She is a diplomat in robes before a warrior in them. She was also the impromptu caretaker of the Jedi Order until Master Yoda's recent return. Recent Changes Vairde has never before taken on an Apprentice during her time as a Knight or Master-- and this has changed. Jana Dawnrunner is her Padawan, the flame-haired girl showed true promise on even the first meeting between the pair. As sassy as it was. Another has piqued the interest of the Jedi Master also, and a second apprentice has become hers. The Wookiee, Grylbaac. All in all, the trio are a sight to behold-- especially the bickering between the flame-haired fourteen year old and the Wookiee... Force Abilities It is not exactly known the abilities that Vairde can claim boon to with the Force. Few have seen her utilize her skills, and even fewer can attest to the frightening skill that her lightsaber hand has. One thing is certain. She does not draw her lightsaber, at all, without absolute and dire necessity. Character Logs None as of yet. Category:Archived Characters Category:Jedi Order